1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener system for joining structural members to other structural members or to supporting structures.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to join structural members using nails, for example when constructing a house or a deck, which are driven through one structural member and into another structural member. Seasonal changes in temperature and/or humidity cause expansion and contraction of the structural members with the result that, over time, the nails have a tendency to be pushed out of the structural members. This tendency is particularly evident with wooden structural members. To remedy the problem described above and to strengthen the joints between wooden structural members, bracket-like fasteners which are independently nailed to two structural members which are to be joined together, have been proposed in the art. The bracket-like fasteners are made of metal and are less prone to expansion, contraction, and warpage as compared to wood. Examples of fasteners which facilitate the joining together of structural members, can be seen among the references cited below. However, none of the references cited below teach or suggest the unique structure of the fastener system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,586, issued to Richard L. Neville on Feb. 2, 1999, is directed to a device for securing one log to another. The Neville device is in the form of a disc with sharp projections on either side of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,319, issued to George D. Ravetto on Dec. 1, 1998, is directed to a connector for use in building decks. The Ravetto connector is in the form of a disc having ribbed nails projecting from either side thereof. The disc has angled clearance holes to allow oblique screws, passing through the disc, to secure the deck planks to the deck joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,573, issued to Alfred D. Commins et al. on Jul. 2, 1991, is directed to a connector for deck planks. The connector of Commins et al. includes an upright member which projects perpendicularly from a flanged base. The upright member fits between adjacent planks and has a hole for allowing the connector to be nailed to one of the adjacent pair of planks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,482, issued to Michael E. Alexander on May 14, 1991, is directed to a device for retaining an insulating blanket in place. The Alexander device includes a L-shaped bracket having a rod, which is pointed at both ends, extending therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,980, issued to Weston Leavens on Oct. 30, 1990, is directed to a deck bracket having an elongated base and a plurality of upright tabs projecting from the elongated base. The base of the deck bracket is designed to be nailed to the deck joists. The tabs help position the deck planks with the proper spacing. The base of the deck bracket also has holes for obliquely oriented screws which are used to secure the planks to the base of the deck bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,141, issued to Mickey Classen on May 15, 1990, and Canadian Patent Number 1,290,131, issued to Mickey E. J. Classen on Oct. 8, 1991, are directed to a deck bracket for joining the planks of a deck to the joists of the deck. The deck bracket of Classen is nailed to the joist such that a portion of the bracket having sharp projection on either side thereof is positioned between an adjacent pair of planks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,651, issued to Juergen W. Partridge on Jul. 4, 1989, is directed to a fastener for securing the planks of a deck to one another and to the deck joists. Each fastener is in the form of a rectangular strip having nail holes at both ends. A stamped out shank extends perpendicularly from the rectangular strip and supports a sharp projection parallel to the rectangular strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,403, issued to Gerald L. Field on Nov. 4, 1986, is directed to a nailing anchor for attaching a series of parallel planks to a supporting joist. The nailing anchor of Field has two horizontal tabs that are nailed to the joist. The tabs are attached to a spacer plate which fits between an adjacent pair of planks. A sharp projection extends from one side of the spacer plate into one of the adjacent pair of planks, and an oblique nail is driven through the spacer plate and into the other one of the adjacent pair of planks and the joist to secure the planks to the joist.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,705, issued to Stephen J. Podvinecz et al. on Dec. 9, 1952, is directed to a fastening device in the firm of a metal strip having sharp barbed projections extending at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the metal strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,173, issued to Harley B. Ehle et al. on Mar. 19, 1935, is directed to a fastener for wall board. The fastener of Ehle et al. has two pairs of parallel spikes extending from a metal strip. Each pair of parallel spikes extends in a direction opposite the direction in which the other pair of spikes extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,843, issued to Albert Lxc3x6sch on Dec. 16, 1930, is directed to a fastener in the form of an L-shaped piece of angle iron having pins projecting from either side of one of the plates forming the angle iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 638,386, issued to Charles S. Farrow on Dec. 5, 1899, is directed to a fastener for attaching planks to supporting joists. The fastener of Farrow has one or more spikes arrayed at one end thereof which are intended to penetrate the planks. The other end of the fastener has an eye or a spike intended for use in securing the fastener to the supporting joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 554,908, issued to Nels Brunes on Feb. 18, 1896, is directed to a fastener for attaching planks to supporting joists. The fastener of Brunes has a flat central body having a centrally located hole which allows the fastener to be nailed to a supporting joist. One or more spikes project from the flat central body and are intended to engage the planks.
U.K. Patent Specification Number 1,180,687, by Willy Menig, published on Feb. 11, 1970, is directed to a nail plate for joining structural members. The Menig device is a perforated plate having a nail which is pointed at both ends extending through each perforation.
U.K. Patent Specification Number 203,030, by Charles Wilkin Cope, dated Aug. 29, 1923, is directed to a device for hanging pictures on a wall. The Cope device is in the form of a rectangular I-shaped structure with pins projecting on either side of the fastener.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention relates to a fastener system for joining structural members to other structural members or to supporting structures. The fastener system includes three types of fasteners. The first type of fastener is designed for placement between adjacent planks. The second and third types of fastener are designed for placement at the ends or sides of planks which are not adjacent other planks.
The first type of fastener is in the form of two circular, spaced apart plates which are fixed relative to one another by a rectangular plate extending perpendicularly between two rectangular plates. The rectangular plates are of uniform thickness such that with thickest point being at the adjoining center and form a comparatively sharp edges at the outer edge of the rectangular plates. The upper rectangular plate has a clearance hole for the head of a wood screw, while the lower rectangular plate has a counter sunk hole that has enough clearance for the shaft of a wood screw only. The holes in the upper and lower plates are in registry with one another.
The second type of fastener is in the form of a rectangular plate having two rectangular, spaced apart plates projecting perpendicularly therefrom. The rectangular plate has a pair of countersunk holes for attachment to a supporting structure. One side of each rectangular plate is perpendicular to the adjoining rectangular plate. In the second type of fastener, the side of each plate which is perpendicular to the rectangular plate, faces away from the location of the countersunk holes.
The third type of fastener is generally similar to the second type of fastener except for the following differences. In the third type of fastener, the side of each plate which is perpendicular to the rectangular plate, faces toward the location of the countersunk holes. In addition, the countersunk holes in the third type of fastener are oriented in a direction opposite the countersunk holes in the second type of fastener.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a fastener system for joining structural members to one another, or to supporting structures, without having to drive a nail through both the structural member and the structure to which the structural member is being joined.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fastener system for joining structural members to one another, or to supporting structures, which will obviate the need for driving nails or screws at non-perpendicular angles relative to the surfaces of the structural members.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fastener system for joining structural members to one another, or to supporting structures, which includes different types of fastener hardware, with each type of hardware being suited for a different type of joint within a structure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fastener system for joining structural members to one another, or to supporting structures, which will provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the finished structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.